Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 5 = 3\sqrt{x} + 5$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 5) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $6\sqrt{x} - 5 = 5$ Add $5$ to both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 5) + 5 = 5 + 5$ $6\sqrt{x} = 10$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6\sqrt{x}}{6} = \frac{10}{6}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{3} \cdot \dfrac{5}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{25}{9}$